1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to electronic devices and, more specifically, to processing of video images in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The trend in consumer electronics is to combine multiple functionalities into a single portable electronic device. For example, cell phones and media players are no longer merely distinct devices, each with their own unique capabilities. Rather, cell phone and media player functionalities can now be merged into one multimedia device with a multitude of capabilities. Modern cell phone/media players are often packed with dozens of additional features which include: playing of audio and video, taking of still pictures, recording video, playing video games, GPS navigation, web surfing, downloading of streaming media from the Internet, Bluetooth and WiFi communications, emailing, text messaging, etc.
Multimedia devices often allow a user to display certain content in either a landscape or portrait display format. Therefore, in order to properly display some content, the device may include hardware and/or software for rotating graphical data, such as video, from its native orientation to a different orientation. The added computing steps involved in rotating the graphical data may tend to consume extensive computing resources and battery life, particularly when rotating video images, which may involve rotating several video frames per second.